1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device used for bedclothes in daily life, and more particularly to a disinfecting and tidying device for a quilt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, human life has a third of the time spent in sleep. Sleep quality and sleep environment are very important for people. Naturally, beds, bedclothes and others supplied for sleep may influence sleep quality and sleep environment. Metabolism and perspiration will occur in sleep of human. The perspiration may wet the bedclothes. Specially, in some air moist areas, the bedclothes are easier to be moist. Warm and moist bedclothes are easy to breed bacteria. Therefore, if the bedclothes are neglected to clean and disinfect for a long time, the people's health would be affected.
In addition, health of the bedclothes in public health environment is also an important problem, such as hotels, hospitals and other public services. In order to prevent cross-infection and spread of bacteria, the bedclothes should be disinfected timely.